Battlestar Oflactica
by takingnames15
Summary: When three of the kids of the employees show up at Dunder-Mifflin to wage war against their parent's enemies "Battle" is definitely the best term to use. Jam, Dwanglea and Halpert/Schrute rivalry. Rated T for the Kapoor's scary neighbor kids.
1. Chapter 1

** As a sucker for all next generation fics I decided to do one for the Office, yes it sucks, yes it is bad and yes it is short (well, this chapter is) It's a multi-chapter fic (If people care if I continue) and rated T for the kids on the Kapoor's block, who smoke, drink and use drugs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Can I please come to work with you and dad tomorrow so I can see Stefani? She said she was going with her mom tomorrow." Cecelia Marie Halpert begged her parents at the dinner table, shoving a fork full of pasta into her mouth.<p>

"You don't have school tomorrow!" the little boy next to her said incredulously "That's not fair!" is nose scrunched up making him look like he had hundreds of little freckles on it. At eight years old Cece's little brother would much rather play kickball with the neighborhood boys then sit in his 3rd grade classroom, especially in May. "Charlie and I always have school and you always don't!"

"What about last Monday?" Cece challenged her brother. As the two started to squabble, only Charlotte, the middle child waited to hear her parents answer, for she knew that if they said yes, Cece would bring her back a few good pencils to draw with. She watched intently as her parents non-verbally discussed, something they did quite often. Her father's eyebrows would move up and he'd pull a half smile and her mother would respond with another face, they'd always go back and forth a few times before stating their answer. She figured it was probably a smart way to discuss things to make sure her nor her siblings would butt in and whine before they had their answer. Charlie poked her older (only by about a year and a half) sister and gave her a look as if to say stop fighting with him, it'll bias mom and dad's opinion. Cece gave in to her brother's side of the argument and looked back at her parents. Cody took up seeing how fast he could slurp up a noodle.

"Alright, but make sure not to bother anyone" Pam said.

"Except for Dwight, he's fair game" Jim cut in. Pam gave him a half disapproving and half amused look before addressing her eldest daughter again.

"You'll have to go to bed that the some time you would for school though so you can get up on time" she said.

"I know, I know" Cece said, excitedly.

"Of course oh wise Cecelia! You know everything about everything!" Jim joked. Cody spit out his milk all over the table and burst out laughing.

"Cody ew!" Cece moaned as she examined the white spots all over her spaghetti. She let it go though because Cody looked sheepish and despite his disgustingness he was only eight. Charlotte, who had seen it coming had quickly put her plate under the table and had set it down on top on the mess untarnished. Mom's plate had been out of the line of fire but dad's had been hit the worst. The three siblings laughed as their father stole a huge bite of pasta off of their mother's plate.

"Father?" The boy who had spoken looked like just the sort of boy to call his male parent father whilst most kids used the term "dad" or "daddy" depending on their age. His sandy brown hair was extremely neat and he was dressed very nicely for a thirteen year old boy.

"Yes Honus?" He winced, the boy wasn't the biggest fan off his name, even if he was a fan of Honus Wagner and the Pirates. He wished he could have been called Kevin or Joel, two of the best players on the team, well in his opinion. He however was Honus, the weird boy that sat front in center in almost every class and had glasses so thick you could measure them with the simplest ruler.

"May I please come into work tomorrow with you and mother?" His two younger brothers (Jedidiah and Worf) looked up from their beet stew, five-year-old Worf with a reddish-purple mustache from his beet juice, which he insisted on drinking at every meal. His mother looked at his father.

"I suppose so" Dwight responded. Honus smiled.

"Thank you father"

"However you must assist me on a plan I have against Jim Halpert." Angela sighed. She knew that her husband would ask this of their oldest son.

"Indeed father, I shall help with whatever you need to prank Jim Halpert"

"Good" Honus looked down at his dinner, not hungry anymore. Honus knew Jim's daughter Cecelia was Stefani's best friend, and if he knew that Stefani would be there tomorrow Cece would be too. Logic followed that if he did anything against her father, whom she was very close too, Cecelia would be angry and if Cecelia was angry, Stefani would be angry and her beautiful big brown eyes would look at him in a negative way. Honus didn't what Stefani looking at him in any negative way for any reason. In fact if Stefani wasn't going to work with her mother tomorrow, he wouldn't bother going at all, rather he would enjoy a game of checkers with his first cousin once removed Mose. However Stefani was going to Dunder-Mifflin tomorrow so he Honus Kirk Schrute would be there too.

"Why can't I stay home and watch "Celebrity Rehab" Stefani whined to her mother. It wasn't fair that she had to go to work with her mother. At least Cece had a choice. She however did not.

"Do you what to end up like Tupac, shot dead by some crazy? This is not the best neighborhood Stefani you know that, you're probably the only teenager on the block that isn't doing drugs!" This she could agree with, she'd been offered more types of pills then she'd ever heard of and then been outcast by refusing. Well, except for one tiny cigarette, just to see what it tasted like. Her mom and thrown a fit and ever since Stefani avoided the neighbor teens like they were all the devil.

"But dad is going to be there!" Stefani whined. As much as she hated country music she hated her father more. You see, her parents had been married for a week and in that short time span her mother had gotten pregnant with her. They got divorced and about two months later Kelly found out about her daughter, Ryan was scared and told Kelly to abort, but she refused. Ever since Stefani had overheard this when she was four she had hated her father. She was forced to stay at his house when her mother went over to her friend Erin's house for their band "Subtle Sexuality" every Tuesday, making Monday's all the more miserable. Every time she'd campaign to stay home, and everytime her mother said it was too dangerous.

"I'm sorry, but that's sometimes the way it goes" Kelly sighed. She was still on and off with Ryan, she couldn't help it, even if she was still upset at him. There was just something about the man she couldn't stay away from. Right now they were broken up, he had made fun of how Kelly had chosen to spell her daughter's name, she had been slightly buzzed about upset and told him to leave screaming at him that it was the way that Lady Gaga spelled her name.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is chapter 1, it's a taster. In honor of tasting I'll leave a review scale.<strong>

**Liver- It sucked dude, you just wasted a few minutes of my life, thanks!**

**Broccoli- I could reader though it, but it was totally amateur and pretty bad. **

**Water- It wasn't good, It wasn't bad**

**Strawberries- It was pretty good**

**Popcorn- It was between good and great**

**Cake- It was great**

**Chocolate- I will die if you don't continue because it is just that flippin' awesome!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cupcakes- Continue**

**Muffins- Don't Continue**

**Swiss Cheese- I don't care either way  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for all the reviews guys: on to chapter 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearly 10 o' clock and the Halpert's had just gotten the last of their three children to bed. Pam collapsed backwards onto the bed whilst Jim was trying to squeeze one last drop of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Pam watched as he pushed down on the tube with both hands, then put his full weight on the tube. Nothing happened. "You know we have a new tube under the sink right?" Pam called to him. Jim bent down and pulled out the new tube, before standing up and turning around.<br>"This is poisoned Pam? Do you remember where you got it?" he raised his eyebrows.  
>"Yeah, Dwight gave it to me last week as a very late birthday present" she said.<br>"So you do remember! You weren't really going to use this right? You could have died Bees!" She laughed and rolled her eyes. Even though she'd been Pam Halpert for 13 years and several months, that name came up often. She didn't mind, most women had babe or some other cliche pet name, she however was 'Bees'. Jim sighed and pulled another tube from under the sink. The sticky blue label proclaimed "The Power Porcupines" and had four furry animals with masks on it. Pam remembered I time when her son and thought "The Power Porcupines" were the best thing ever and insisted on everything porcupine, then once he hit six, it was suddenly "Spiderman".  
>"That's two years old Halpert, you sure you want to take your chances?" Jim nodded and put his toothbrush covered with a sticky blue blob in his mouth. Pam looked at him. He looked back. Of course they'd made a bet through those looks, Pam implying there was no way he could not spit it out and Jim saying he could brush all day. She raised her eyebrows and he spun around on spit out the toothpaste. She laughed when he turned around and a dribble of blue ran down his chin, she got up and whipped it off with her sleeve. "There" she smiled. He kissed her in thanks. He got under the covers and she turned of the lights before snuggling into him. "You know I won right?" she whispered.<br>"Yeah, I do" he yawned.  
>Cecelia woke up to her father shaking her awake. "Hey Cece, time to get up" he smiled. She opened her eyes lazily.<br>"Not that you're not the coolest dad on the planet, because you are, but why isn't mom in here forcing my lazy butt up?" she asked, grabbing her signature purple and pink splotched cap and putting it over her mess of dark blonde hair.  
>"She's still sleeping, I tried to get her up but she wanted" he smiled. "Just five more minutes!" the last part was added in a fair impression of her mom when she was tired. Cece laughed and got out of bed as Jim walked down the hall to Charlotte's room. After he got the kids up, he planned to see if his wife was okay, usually his creative ways of waking her up were welcomed with a smile and several kisses, his favorite part of the morning. Today however she had snapped at him, which she rarely did. He sighed and pushed the door open to Charlotte's room, ready to wake up his next kid.<p>

:):):)

At five am sharp, Honus woke up to the crowing of his alarm clock. His father had decided roasters were good for nothing but wake up calls and he just bought a roaster alarm clock for every room in the house programmed to go off at five unless someone entered the keycode-which only Dwight himself knew. Honus yawned and stretched out in his bed before getting out of it, shivering in the cool morning air that had come through his window. That's when he noticed the clothing hanging from his door, with a note attached.

Honus,

At work today you must wear this as to be identified in case of emergency

-Your Father, Dwight Kurt Schrute

Honus looked up at the mustard yellow dress t-shirt, official looking pants, socks and nice shoes. He couldn't wear this, what would Stefani think of him then? He looked wistfully under his bed at the 'cool' clothes his friend Peter had loaned him. Honus thought they wear the dumbest looking pieces of cloth he'd seen in his life but Peter insisted that they were his popular older brother's before he grew out of them. He looked at the clothes and pulled them out. There was a baggy pair of jeans, pre-ripped and dirtied (Peter said that that's how his brother's girlfriend had bought them), a large graphic t-shirt, a skate-style hat with the 'Monster' logo on the front, a pair of shoes without laces and some sunglasses. He pulled off his pajamas had pulled on the unfamiliar clothing. He was grateful there was a belt on the pants, but he was so thin he had to poke a new hole in the leather. He stood in front of the reflective piping in his bedroom. He was missing something... he took off his glasses and put on the large sunglasses. He looked good in his opinion, he barely even needed glasses so he figured he good do just fine without them. He called down the hall to his father that he was taking his bike to the office and when he got a response, Honus carefully took the bug screen out of his window and slowly let himself dangle from the windowsill. He was on the second story and had a good six foot drop below him. He groaned his the shoes slipped off, his socks were going to get soaked when his hit the wet grass. He let himself drop, rolling when he hit the grass to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. He brushed himself off, grabbed the sneakers and ran out towards the garage. He pulled his red mountain bike out the the farther corner (he rarely used hit) and rode down the driveway, turning right at the end and leaving sight of Schrute Farms.

:):):)

Stefani adjusted her hat on her head. "I look like J-Lo" she whispered to herself before trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her mother at the table reading the latest edition of 'People'. She was pretty sure her mom was the only one in Pennsylvania reading a gossip magazine instead of the newspaper. She shrugged and poured her self a cup of coffee (de-caf), grabbed a granola bar and sat down across from her mother. "When do we leave" she asked bitterly, taking a large bite out of the bar. Kelly looked at the digital clock on the stove.  
>"Oh my god, ten minutes ago, we are leaving now!" Stefani jumped up from her seat and half-slipped her sneakers on, leaving her breakfast on the table. This was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I got six reviews for chapter 1, so I think that if six people liked the first chapter. Then if people are still interested I can get at least five for this chapter. There's no point in posting if no one's interested... so five reviews?<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

** Nice job with the five reviews guys, I'm surprised at how fast I'm able to update. Well it is summer...**

* * *

><p>After making several stops to water beets on the outer edges of the farm, Honus was on his way and at 6:30am he made his way up to Dunder-Mifflin (after Hank unlocked the office for him) He knew his parents always showed up at 6:45 sharp, Micheal around 7:30 and everyone else at 9:00. Honus sat down at the nearest computer and turned it on. It come on slowly and asked for a password? he looked at the keyboard and typed "p-a-s-s-w-o-r-d". He looked back up at the screen: Password Accepted. He smiled mentally taking a bow for his genius, maybe he would become a psychologist. He looked at the monitor to see a background contacting a pink knitted mitten and several files. Most bored him like the sales reports and customer information but one caught his eye "Company Picnic 2030", it was an image file and Honus knew it. He clicked on it, he had been at last year's company picnic. The folder opened and he saw a bunch of sub-folders labeled with names. There was Stanley, Dwight, Angela, Jim, Erin, Kelly and plenty of other names but the one he clicked on was not labeled with a name but rather 'The Kids'. The first photo was one he clearly remember being taken by a saleswoman with a sweater on. Worf was front and center, smiling a huge smile and beet juice on his lips (he wasn't surprised) on either side of his little brother were two toddlers. The boy on his left was labeled "Tyler Bernard" and the girl on his right "Taylor Bernard" he remembered them as the two that liked to sing loudly along with their parents. Jedidiah was sitting between Cece's little brother Cody and James, his father's boss's kid. Cece's little sister stood behind the bench leaning on it slightly. Cece was kneeling next to her brother, her arm around his shoulders and Stefani was doing the same to James, who was her apprentice of some sort, and he, Honus was holding Worf in his lap, looking like the idiot in the picture. He scowled and clicked the the next photo. Cece and Stefani were back to back pretending to blow out smoking guns like action heroes. He smiled at Stefani before moving on. The next photo was to Worf next to a tall glass of beet juice, sighed at his brother and clicked next.<p>

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

At 8:30, Charlotte and Cody Halpert were on the bus to thier elementary school and Pamela, James and Cecelia Halpert were in the on the way to Dunder-Mifflin. Cece sat in back, listening to her iPod and reading a concert review in that morning's paper. Jim and Pam were up front. Jim hand one hand on the wheel and one intertwined with Pam's. She was leaning against the window, tired and feeling sick, although insisting she was fine to come into work. "Are you sure you're okay Bees? I'm serious, if you want to go home, I'll turn around right now. I could stay home too, you know, so you wouldn't have to be alone" Pam shook her head.  
>"I'm fine babe" He sighed, he knew she wasn't. Cece took out her head phones as they pulled into the parking lot.<br>"Dad can I run ahead?" she asked. He nodded and parked, watching as she sprinted into the building. Jim got out of the car and walked over to the other side to open the door for his wife. She stepped out, thanking him as she locked the car doors.  
>"Hey Jim, I gotta grab something quick. Will you go upstairs and make sure Cece hasn't done anything to Dwight yet?" He was about to protest, but decided he'd let her have her way and walked into the building. As soon as he was gone she leaned against the back to the car. She scanned the parking lot and felt her stomach flip when she saw half of a hard boiled egg under the Schrute's car. Already feeling so sick that's all it took. When she was done she Avictor her eyes from the sick and stepped past it. Jim was probably already looking for her and it was raining...she unlocked the car and grabbed some Pepto out of the glove compartment before re-locking it and guiltily leaving the puddle in the parking lot as she went upstairs. Maybe who ever left the mess in the microwave would find it. The thought made her feel a little bit better. In fact she was feeling a lot better. She wouldn't make Jim worry about her, she would be fine to work today, right?<p>

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Kelly and Stefani Kapoor walked into the office building ten minutes late. The first thing that caught her eye was the boy in the cornor with an overlarge mustard-colored shirt, tie and nice pants on. She recognized him as Honus Schrute the smart, quiet boy who sat up front in nearly every class. In all honesty she didn't know him that well. Then she saw Cece running up to hug her. "Yea! Stefani you're here!"  
>"Did you doubt me?" she asked.<br>"No" Cece smiled through her braces. "I just figured you'd be more then ten mintues late" The two girls laughed and went over to sit down in the break room as to not disturb the others.  
>"Do you know what happened to Honus's clothes?" Stefani asked.<br>"Nope. Maybe the went through the dryer in reverse and grew" Cece suggested.  
>"That would be so awesome. By the way did you see the puke in the parking lot?" she asked.<br>"Ewww, no. I'm glad too! Where was it? Was it all chunky and gross?"  
>"It was like right behind where your parent's car is parked. I don't know if it was chunky I didn't stare at it!"<br>"It must have been fresh, cause it wasn't there when I got here."  
>"Who came into between when you and I did?"<br>"Uh, a man with a crossword puzzle, mom and dad, a guy who was singing a Disney song and a lady with a sweater and a knitting needle set."  
>"This my dear, Cece, is a mystery that must be solved!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> "The Office Kids Mysteries Book 1: The Mystery of the Parking Lot Vomit" It has a nice ring if I ever wanted to write a novel about Stefani and Cece's adventures in vomit hunting... that however is not the only thing this story is about. This story is like an onion. Onions have layers. This story has layers. You get it now? They both have layers! Anyways enough rambling, it's time to push the review button.<strong>

**Review Prompt: Which regular character is written the best in the story? Who is your favorite OC? Should I continue?**

**There see, I even wrote a prompt so reviewing would be easier!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys rock in the review department, it makes me write so much faster!**

* * *

><p>As much as Honus wanted to follow Cece and Stefani into the parking lot to investigate the vomit with them, he knew that he must stay put. One his father had seen him, Dwight had given him a spare set of his own clothes and Honus was drowning in him (even more so because he was small for his age) The only way he'd get back on his dad's good side was to plot against Jim. His dad had given him a plan and all he had to do was put it in effect. He looked down at the instructions:<p>

_Son, here is your mission against Jim:_

_Step 1: Offer him a large soda_

_Step 2: Lock the bathroom doors in all offices in the building_

_Step 3: Tell other employees their is a bathroom out back_

_This is part of my master plan to make Jim's body shut down from the inside starting with destroying his kidneys! It is the perfect plan my son for it will cause him pain, it is much better then poisonous mushrooms_ _idea. Remember to water the beets when we get home, you missed a few this morning. I will reward you for your efforts._

-Dwight Schrute, Assistant to the Regional Manager

Honus was 99% sure that this was the weirdest thing someone had ever asked him to do, but if he ever wanted to be able to use his old GameBoy again he would have to do it. Maybe it was national body fluids day, between the vomit investigation and the urine plot. What was next, stab Jim with a pencil and collect his blood cells? He sighed and bought a coke out of the vending machine and set it on Jim's desk. "Cece jinxed me. I bought her a Coke but she said to was against her beliefs to drink a Coke as a Pepsi supporter, so she told me to give it to you." he lied. Having two little brother's he was acutally a pretty good liar. Jim opened it and took a swig.

"Thanks, uh..." Jim paused

"Honus" he said.

"Thanks Honus" he said. As he walked away to felt guilty. Jim seemed like a nice guy. The evil man his father and described would never say thank you to anyone, let alone drink anything given to him by a Schrute. He sighed as a pulled out his dad's key and locked all the bathrooms in Dunder-Mifflin, before traveling around the rest of the building and finally down the stairs he stopped to listen when he heard Cece and Stefani.

"So it's yellowish-brown?" Cece asked. After getting to the parking lot, the two decided not to look at the vomit and were sitting in the corner at Hank's.

"With a bit of green" Stefani added. The two each took a sip of their smoothies. "It's just gross." The two laughed, but stopped when they saw him. Stefani got up and walked toward him. Cece followed.

"Hey Honus, what are you doing?" he spun around and looked at the two, licking his lips slightly.

"Uh, I was going down to see if I could help you with your investigation." he said sheepishly

"You could if we hadn't canceled it. You can join us at Hank's though" Stefani smiled.

"Yeah, totally" Cece said. Honus turned back around.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do" he said before walking off. Their was no way he could talk to the two girls right now, he was still feeling guilty over his dad's "evil" plot. What if he really did mess up JIm's kidneys? He opened the door slowly and told his dad that he had completed the mission. Dwight smiled.

"Good job son" Honus didn't feel like he deserved a good job though.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Cece and Stefani were in the stairwell of the office building, Stefani was on the big step were the stairs turned and Cece was sitting two steps below her. The two had just sat down after throwing away their empty cups from Hank's.

"Why are we sitting here instead of going back up to the office?" Cece asked.

"I don't want to see dad" Stefani said simply. Cece tilted her head. She knew Stefani didn't like her dad, but she'd never said anything more about it. Cece herself had met Ryan Howard on several occasions, she'd never really talked to him though.

"Oh yeah" Cece said "Don't you have to see him Tuesday anyway?"

"Yeah" Stefani pouted "I do."

"Why is it such a big deal Stef, you've never told me why you hate him so much. What did he do wrong?" Cece wasn't expecting an answer but Stefani looked up at her.

"Mom got pregnant with me when she and dad were first married. He told her he wanted a divorce a week later and they split up. When mom found out about me, she figured she would tell him, thinking maybe he'd come back to her. He told her she should abort, and that neither of them would make good parents. She yelled at him and left. When I was four I heard her remind him that he wanted her to abort when they were in a fight and I later asked her what that meant. She told me it meant that daddy didn't want a baby and told the stork not to come. I was devastated and angry at him, especially when I found out what aborting really was. He wanted to kill me before he even saw me, before I even got to see the world Cece." Stefani's eyes were glistening and Cece hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry I asked you Stef, I didn't think it was so bad!"

"Dad's shouldn't want to kill their kids" Stefani said darkly. "It's not right." Stefani wiped her eyes with her sleeve and headed back up the stairs with her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you think. I can get five reviews right? To make sure that people really like his enough for me to continue? <strong>

**Review Prompt: What was your favorite line in the story so far?**


	5. Master List

**AN: So I got a review asking if I could make a master list of the characters. Here it is!  
><strong>

Master List:

OC Characters in story:

Cecelia Halpert- Age 13 (Jim and Pam's daughter)

Stefani Kapoor- Age 13 (Ryan and Kelly's daughter)

Honus Schrute- Age 13 (Dwight and Angelia's son)

Charlotte Halpert- Age 12 (Jim and Pam's daughter)

Jedidiah Schrute- Age 11 (Dwight and Angela's son)

Cody Halpert- Age 8 (Jim and Pam's son)

Worf Schrute- Age 5 (Dwight and Angelia's son)

OC's Mentioned only:

Tyler and Taylor Bernard- Age 3 (Andy and Erin's son and daughter)


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this is so short, but I've been really busy and haven't had time to update. Since I'll be busy tomorrow too and pretty much booked untill Monday, I decided to post a mini- chapter that is Pam-centric.**

* * *

><p>Pam Halpert wasn't feeling good. She had tried to go into the bathroom, but when she found it locked she just slumped down against the door, head between her knees. Waiting for the nausea to pass. "Pam?" She stood up quickly, trying to show Jim she was fine. However, she stood up a little to quickly, felt dizzy and stumbled. He grabbed her against his chest, steadying her. "You okay Bees?" he got his answer when she wriggled out of his arms and grabbed the trash can just in time. He looked on helpless as he rubbed her back and held her hair back. She collapsed back into his chest and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "Come on, we're going home" he said, pulling her back to her feet.<p>

"No, I'm fine Jim, it's food poisoning from the taco Andy gave me. I knew it tasted off." she said. He looked a little disappointed, then smiled.

"What if we pretend you're contagious and go home anyway. Cece is staying over at Stefani's anyway, so we can have some us time?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot to get done" she said. He sighed.

"We can watch Cranford" he said hopefully, his last ditch attempt.

"Nope, not gonna work" he walked back into the main room sadly. She however stayed. Maybe she was contagious, because those tacos were delicious. She'd eaten four, which she'd never ever done before in her life. She had just been hungry yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that... now that she thought about it she'd been hungrier then usual all week. She hadn't eaten like that since...oh god. She couldn't be, right? There was no way, she was 42 years old. She was just hungry for no reason because their was no way she was... she couldn't even bring herself to think the word. She counted in her head. She'd missed a couple but it was just early menopause... wasn't it? She had to check. She went out into the main part of the floor and kissed Jim softly on the cheek, saying she was going to run and get a few more of the pens she liked. He tried to tell her that he'd get them and that she should go home but she ignored him and walked out to the car.

She felt like she was in a cliche movie where the girl sits on the toilet in the gas station waiting to see the results of a pregnancy test. The only difference being she was 42, not 16 and she was married to a wonderful man, not dating some bad boy. She looked at her watch, in five, four, three, two, one... She still sat on the toilet. Why couldn't she get up? Was she that scared? She reached for the stick off the sink and closed her eyes, before opening them. One line... and another line,she titled it to the side. If she looked at it this way it looked like... nope still two lines. If she squinted a little and turned her head slightly to the right... up, still two lines. After looking from all different angles, the only way she could she one line is if she covered the other with her finger. She just sat there then, looking at it. She didn't even notice when the tears began to fall. What would the kids think? What would Jim think? They had decided on three kids a long time ago. Three not four. Even though she was scared of this little surprise it would work out right? She put her hand on her stomach, suddenly noticing it DID look a tiny, teeny bit bigger. After over 8 years of having no baby inside you, suddenly having one in there was nearly as surreal as one she'd experienced this feeling the first time. She finally got up and drove back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I write Pam any good? Now I'm curious. Have an opinion for me? *hint hint*<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was watching other shows and not getting any inspiration. I however am back on the Office so I've got inspiration! **

* * *

><p>"Jim why did you let her leave that easily? Getting pens if a personal outing and should not be done on company time!" Dwight said loudly. Jim looked up from his desk. The more he thought about it the more he wished he'd stopped her. Getting pens? That's was the worst excuse she'd ever come up with and he knew for a fact she kept a box of her favorite uni-ball pens in her top left drawer. Originally he'd let her go thinking she's just using an excuse so everyone doesn't like she's going home sick and panic but upon further thought he figured there was no way she was going home. If she had wanted to she would have taken his offer to ditch with him. Something was up. "Jim didn't you hear me? Are you going deaf?" Usually he would have pretended he was and needed Dwight to yell but he was too worried about Pam to even catch his chance to mess with him. "Jim!"<p>

"She's getting them as a present for Micheal but she doesn't want everyone to know and tell him." Dwight bought the lie quicker then he'd bought the magic beans.

"Oh, okay" Dwight went back to work.

:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)

"Dad's shouldn't want to kill their kids. It's not right." Honus felt his stomach drop as he heard Stefani finish her story. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping especially on something so personal, but he had and what's done is done. Stefani's dad had wanted to kill her. Kill _her_. Honus felt a surge of anger at the man he'd only seen, never even talked to. The man with the stupid 3D glasses with the lenses punched out and the plaid shirts and the scruffy hair and stubble. Ryan Howard. "We should be going" he heard Stefani say and foots steps start. Honus panicked if he didn't move he was going to get caught. He turned to run up the stairs his lace-less sneakers (the only thing his father let him keep on) catching on the stair and with several thuds he was in front of Cece and Stefani. "Honus Shrute were you spying on us?" Stefani said horrified.

"I was just, uh, no! I was walking down the stairs and I tripped. I didn't hear anything!" he said, standing up quickly.

"Hear anything?" Cece asked. "We weren't even talking!"

"Yes you were! I..." Honus paused realizing he'd just fallen right into her trap. The two girls looked at him.

"If you ever repeat anything you heard today. I will take it upon myself to make sure to tell everyone, every little detail I know about you and then make some up" Stefani said harshly. She didn't mean it and she'd never do that, but she'd needed to make 100 percent sure no one would ever hear about it. Honus nodded.

"I won't" he promised. "I won't tell anyone!"

:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)

Ryan Howard sat in his closet making a spreadsheet when the door opened and light came in. "Did you know your daughter is here!" Micheal said, he'd returned a few years back after Holly's parents had been put into a nursing home.

"Okay" he said. Micheal waited for more, but when Ryan didn't say anything else, he left. Oh god Stefani was here? He was going to half to hide in his closet all day to avoid those looks she gave him. He pretended he didn't mind but on the inside every single hateful look was like someone was punching him. Everyday since he'd had that... discussion with Kelly he'd regretted it. He had been scared. If Kelly had agreed with him, he still wouldn't have been able to do it once the appointment was set and it was all becoming real. He didn't really want to lose his kid, but Kelly had gotten full custody after she told the court what he'd said during a panic attack...

_*Flashback_*

_"Is it true you wanted to abort the pregnancy Mr. Howard?" The judge asked him._

_"Yes, but..." The judge cut him off._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Howard but I'm going to have to grant Miss Kapoor full custody" She hit her mallet signalling the case was closed and the jury rose and started to leave. _

_"You can't do that!" he yelled. "Stefani is my baby girl! I'm her father!"_

_"You didn't want her Mr. Howard"_

_"But I do now! Please your honor!" he begged, she rose and beckoned him forward._

_"I am pro-life Mr. Howard and I can not in good conscience give you any rights to that child" she whispered and with that got up and left the room. She was biased against him! It wasn't fair! They couldn't take away his baby girl from him! _

_"Kelly please." His voice broke and tears formed in his eyes. She stared at the broken man untill they were the last two in the room. _

_"I'm sorry Ryan." She grabbed her bag and left him alone in the room. He was breathing deeply trying to get enough air as the tears flowed and his throat got tight. He'd just lost his baby._

_*Flashback Over*_

As much as he wanted to curl up in his closet he had to talk to her. He loved her more than anything else in the world he just didn't know home to show it. He got up from his desk and slipped out of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong> I should call this the "angst chapter" from Jim freaking out about where Pam went, to Honus learning Stefani's story, to Ryan's flashback. Angst all around! That was hard to write. Ryan is hard in general but Ryan and that sensitive topic? wowza! Can I get like 3 reviews, just so I know people are still with this story after almost a month?<strong>


End file.
